REBOOT
by ZePeaWithZeGoggles
Summary: They've been doing this for who knows long. Both humans wanted a better ending for both of their morals. Chara gave Frisk an offer: To REBOOT. Frisk now finds themself separate from Chara, both having their own body. With a genocidal human in the world of the Underground, can Frisk manage to find a way to stop them? And perhaps even manage to SAVE them?
1. Prologue

The ignorance of these flithy creatures were amusing to say the least. And that made it all so dull. They never could pick a good fight, only that reckless fish and the damn comedian gave them what they have been anticipating for timeline after timeline, but even so, they both crumbled to dust time and time again. But after so many timelines, so many rests. Things were becoming _so_ dull. The constant war in gaining control over the body was becoming dull. Everything just felt boring to the striped human.

Here they were, at what seemed to be the millionth reset. The pathetic human won control over the body this time around. They watched as the human spared and befriended every monster they encountered, making memories that, in the end, were only more painful than satisfying.

How disgusting.

With a grimace on their pale face. They watched as the human, along with their "friends" walked out of the recently shattered barrier. Returning to the surface once more. The sun just starting to appear above the horizon while they did so.

They watched as the monsters the human befriended spoke the same dialogue as they did in every pacifist timeline. The ignorant skeleton getting excited, the short one disappearing into one of his shortcuts again, the fish chasing after, what they used to call "dad" asking the human to be the Ambassador of the monsters and finally their "mother" asking them whether or not they wanted to stay with her.

Both humans knew that after this, everything would reset, everyone would forget what had happened in this timeline, even that pathetic, cocky flower who they loved killing over and over when they were in control, oh how satisfying it was.

The world suddenly started to stutter, the atmosphere around the purple striped human turned grey and started fading away along with the female monster that stood before them, the motherly smile still on her features, unaware that she was fading into nothing at the moment.

Soon, nothing was left. Only the human and the dark void currently surrounding them. The smile on the human faded, knowing that another reset will be happening soon, knowing that they will have to fight for control for their own body once again.

They decided it was a good time to appear before the ignorant pacifist.

The green striped human appeared, facing their counterpart that stood in front of them. Red eyes meeting dark brown.

"The time has come again, _partner_." The demon child hissed, their eyes narrowing at the human in front them. "Shall we begin?"

To their surprise, the human shook their head. "No, not right now at least."

It was a rare sight to see the silent human talk, let alone make full sentences. Chara smiled with a much malicious look on their face, their deceiving voice echoing throughout the void the two were in. "How special, you formed a full sentence!"

Frisk didn't reply, The nonchalant expression remaining on their face, they however, sighed. "Aren't you getting tired of this, Chara?"

Oh? The pacifist was getting bored as well? How interesting this was. With a cheery grin, Chara replied. "Indeed I am, dear partner. How about..we change things around?" The genocidal human lifted a hand, the RESET button appearing above it.

Frisk's eyes widened as they noticed what had appeared before them, furrowing a brow, they asked, arms crossed. "What are you saying?"

Chara only smiled in response. The RESET button that levitated above their hand transforming into what appeared to say REBOOT. The smile on their face deepened, their Crimson eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Why not give this a go?"

The human merely laughed when Frisk didn't respond, their laughter making the human shudder with fear. "Silly Frisk, this is much, _much_ different than a Reset." If the human accepted the offer, things will be much more interesting for _both_ of them, so wasn't it a win win?

Frisk, however, shook their head. "I- we have already caused so much damage to the timelines, yet you want to do this? We might end up breaking this universe altogether!"

Chara was surprised how the tone in the human's voice raised in a only a matter of seconds. Times like these were so rare for the purple striped human, they never liked talking. But now...now was different. Chara however, simply giggled like the child both of them were _supposed_ to be, but the tint of a deranged killer was easily presented in their laugher.

"Why so worried, partner?" They taunted. "We have reset so many times, why can't we give this a shot? And, perhaps, you can even get a better ending. Like, say- a timeline where you manage to save Asriel?" The mention of their brother's name made them so desperately wanting to cringe, the goat was nothing but a tool for them since the first day they fell down into the Underground, but it didn't stop them for caring for the young monster to at least a degree, right?

And, at the same time. At the mention of Asriel, Frisk's eyes widened when they realised what Chara was saying, perhaps they could get a better ending of they did this. But, if Chara were to be the one in control, they could get a ending more worse than they already have seen more times than they could count, and in each reset where Chara was controlling the body, they couldn't help but let themself feel a part of their soul along with their determination wither away as Chara killed monster after the monster. It was scaring, and Frisk was only beginning to scratch the surface. Despite the chances of getting a better ending, they shook their head, knowing that Chara will only take the advantage of it.

Chara smile faded instantly, their voice now dark and cold, fitting for a killer like them. **"Don't you know who you are talking to,** ** _parther_** **?"** They replied, hissing the last word as if it was hated by everyone. **"Don't you know who truly is in control?"**

Eyes widening, Frisk backed away from the demon child, nonchalant being replaced by fear and worry. Chara only laughed at Frisk's sudden switch to fear. With one last smile, the human pressed the REBOOT button.

Then everything went white.

* * *

Frisk awoke with a jolt, eyes at their widest as they gasped for air. They felt like they've been hit by what felt like a train, but soon they realised what they were lying on.

A bed of golden flowers.

Did the reboot fail? That was the only thought that swam through the huamn's mind. Looking up, they saw the blue sky above them and the source of their fall. Everything looked normal so far, perhaps things were different later on?

They stood up without much difficulty. They remembered. They remembered the time they first fell into the Underground. They remembered the first time they realised they could manipulate both time and space due to their determination. They remembered first time Frisk lost control of their own body, and Chara took control instead, committing a crime that would scar the child for life. And thus, for the next few hundreds and possibly thousands of resets, both of them fought for control, and it was determined by the winner on how the next timeline would be. It was either save them or kill them all, be the Angel that freed them in two separate ways. It was becoming a hell that they couldn't escape from, a endless cycle that _both_ of them couldn't escape from.

Why did things have to reset? Why did everyone have to forget everything? Why were they only one that could remember everything through thick and thin?

The human was thinking too much for a child.

 **"Pondering what could be different, Frisk?"**

The child's eyes widened, recognising the voice Instantly. Looking up, they were greeted with the smiling form of Chara.

Wait- the reset couldn't-

 **"It's great to be one again!"** The human before them laughed as they looked at themself, examining their green striped shirt and blue pants. **"Hehe...now I don't need to fight for control of your body anymore."** The grin on the human's face deepened to one of demonic proportions.

 **"Its now a time bomb, lets see how many monsters you can save from my wrath!~"**

With that, the human sprinted towards the purple door that tower over both of them.

Frisk gulped. They had no idea that things would lead to _this_.

With a sudden urge of determination, the human sprinted towards the gate as well.

They were determined the stop Chara from committing genocide, even if it were to cost their own life.

 **A/N this was just a little idea that just came to my head. I'll just leave it as a one shot for now. But if anyone wants me to continue and make it an actual story then you guys can tell me in the form of a review or private message. :)**


	2. The Ruins

Frisk walked through the gate that led to where Flowey was, strangely enough. He wasn't there. Furrowing an eyebrow, they glanced around all corners of the dark room for any trance of a yellow flower, but he simply wasn't here.

Shivers went down Frisk's spine as a basic idea came to their mind. Did Chara already just _kill_ him at the spot? From their previous meeting they never saw Chara welding any sort of weapon, perhaps they were stand corrected?

Dead or not. Frisk couldn't stay here any longer, or they'll run risk of having the monsters in the Ruins- especially Toriel- killed by the genocidal human. With that thought in their head, they marched towards the Ruins' entrance.

They quickly saved right below the door that led to the Ruins. _The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination._ Alright, the text was normal. Nothing too questionable had happened just yet.

With caution, the human entered the ruins, glancing around the first room for any sight of possible dust. None, only the puzzle that the human could remember ever so slightly resided in this room, but it wasn't like any monster could attack them here, especially since in every other timeline, Toriel was with them, guiding them, caring for them right until she told them to stay in that certain room, and they couldn't help but wander the Ruins once she left, curiosity always got the best of them.

Frisk snapped themself out of their world of thoughts and continued to walk. Their feet making loud thuds as they connected to the stone tiles below, making the human slightly cringe at the sound, but after walking through the Ruins time and time again, reset after reset, they were beginning to get used to it.

Once they reached the room were the first Froggit was encountered and was driven away from Toriel, the human was met with a sight that became much to painful to see throughout the timelines when Chara had control.

A pile of dust laid there, the dust of a Froggit.

More shivers went down their spine as they stared with wide eyes at the reminds of the poor monster, biting their lip, they finally tore their eyes away from the remains and continued, it was already too late for the poor Froggit. The best the human could do was prevent the death of the other monsters in the Ruins, but they weren't sure if they could do it.

Somehow, they felt determined.

* * *

Dust. Oh wasn't it a nice sight to see?

Chara smiled as they sheathed their knife. Watching as the Modsmall's health went down to 0 and soon being disintegrated into dust. A satisfied smile crept on their face, it was great to finally no longer needing the pathetic human's body, it was much better like this. But it wasn't enough, the monsters here were far to easy to kill, the only one worth fighting in this place was..

Toriel.

The smile on their face deepened, it wasn't long until they could slash their knife right at her caring, motherly face. But once they were through with her, she would be nothing but a pile of dust mixed with white fur. Then they'll go for the monsters in the forest along with whatever the town was called- Snowdin something like that. Perhaps they could even kill both skeletons before the short one would greet them with a very much bad time at the judgment hall, but even if they were to only kill the tall one, the comedian would be easy to kill anyway, they fully remembered the patterns of his attacks after fighting and killing him so many times. It was nothing but a remember game when it came to fighting the short skeleton. They needed something more than that. A reboot couldn't just only separate Frisk's body and their own, they must have something else added into the mix, right? They hoped so.

Chara snapped themself out of their thoughts, realising they prolonged their dusting spree. They lowly chuckled to themself, when did they thought about things so deeply? Perhaps they always did, _they_ were the ones that guided Frisk the first time they fell into the Ruins after all, offering helpful advice and giving flavour text about each monster, but those times were long gone. Oh great, they were prolonging their time again.

They sighed, this will happen often it seems. Chara looked down at the knife as they unsheathed it, a demonic smile appearing on their features, they were just as determined to kill everyone as the other human was determined to save everyone. Heh, the two were so alike in not just fashion sense and soul colour, but yet at the same time, so different.

* * *

Frisk found themself to the coloured lever puzzles, which proved to be easy as they did it countless times before. No dust were seen since they entered the first room that had the first monster in it. Things were good so far.

Suddenly, the all so familiar red heart appeared on their chest as a Froggit suddenly appeared before them. Along with the actions FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY appearing in front of them, ready to be used.

Frisk took a quick dash and gently pressed the ACT option and choosing to flirt. It was confusing, how did the Froggit know they were flirting if it didn't understand what they just said and was flattered? Monster logic was confusing to say the least.

Once the Froggit had their turn, Frisk pressed the MERCY option and chose to spare the frog monster. Making the red soul on their chest disappear and the monster before them disappearing into a pile of red leaves that was siting idly near them.

But it was strange, Froggits usually weren't encountered at this part of the Ruins, so how- they decided to shrug, it wasn't worth pondering anyway. Perhaps another day, right now wasn't the best time to think about monster physics.

Luckily, they went through all three of the coloured lever puzzles without encountering another monster.

* * *

Disgusting creatures Vegetoids were, everyone in this wretched place were just as disgusting. At least they managed to get some HP regenerated from the vegetable monster's attacks. They didn't have any healing items and they needed the HP. But watching the Vegetoids turn into harmless dust was enough for the human to forgive the now dusted monster.

Sheathing their knife, they continued to transverse through the Ruins. A grimace formed on their face as they noticed the Spider Bakery starting to come into view in the distance. Like ew, who would eat pastries made by spiders? It was disgusting to think about it, they probably tasted like webs and bugs that spiders eat. The thought of it made Chara want to puke, but it would be so rude to do that in a place like this, wouldn't it? Not when monsters were still living and breathing in this place.

But when Frisk was in control, they watched with much disgust as the human both bought and ate the pastries during battles, and they even seemed to _enjoy_ the treat. They now had another reason for their extreme hate in humanity, eating things made by bugs.

Ignoring the room where the Spider Bakery resided, they took their attention towards to the door that led to Toriel's house. With a smile, they walked past the dead tree and without bothering to save, went into the goat monster's home.

 **A/N I know the Spider Bakery isn't next to Toriel's house, but this isn't a normal reset, it's a reboot. So places might not be in their original areas like in the game. :P**

* * *

Frisk could feel that Chara was close to their own position. Having enough money to buy a spider donut, they quickly went in and out to buy a donut, a smile was printed on their face as they looked down at the recently bought donut while they walked out of the room where the bakery was. But of course, they decided not to eat it, they still had three quarters of their HP anyway.

They walked in the door that led to where the tree was and stared at the tree that towered over them. Was it truly dead? It didn't seem like it, and it wasn't like they ever asked Toriel before. Perhaps when they weren't in a competition to see who will spare more and who will kill more. Yeah, that's what they'll do.

Their steps came into a halt as they stopped at the save point. _Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination_. Frisk sighed with relief coating their voice, barely noticing that their HP has been maxed out. The text was no different from every other pacifist timeline. And it didn't seem like Chara killed many monsters just yet, perhaps Frisk managed to spare more than Chara killed more? It was a possibility, a possibility that just might be true.

They opened the door and walked in Toriel's home. Everything seemed normal so far. No dust, no creepy green striped human walking around with a knife. It looked just like every other timeline. Frisk smiled, perhaps Chara hasn't-

A scream pierced the air, and it was coming from Toriel's basement.

Frisk tensed as their eyes widened, quickly gaining momentum as they sprinted towards the basement. They never heard Toriel scream before, and that thought alone made a shiver go down the child's spine. They soon found themself running the fastest they ever had.

Another ear piercing scream ran the air, making Frisk slightly cringe as they continued to run through the purple corridor, faint sounds of knife slashing through skin could be heard echoing throughout the basement, making Frisk bite their lip in fear.

They finally came to a halt only a few metres away from the entrance that led to the outside. Their eyes widened in fear at the sight before them, taking a few steps back out of pure instinct. They were too late.

They were met with a pile of dust standing before the entrance to the outside, and the door already opened to the forest outside. Chara was already on their way to kill the residents of the forest. Frisk gulped as they stared down at remains of the goat monster.

Holding back the tears as much they could. They walked past the pile of dust, entering the freezing atmosphere outside, pondering with a heavy heart.

 _Is determination enough?_

 **A/N yeah, I decided to do it. Don't kill me. ;-; hehe, just kidding. I had fun writing this. :p**


	3. The Forest

Cold as always, just like their empty soul.

The wind blew as the towering trees' leaves rustled. The snow gently poured down from who knows where, and the sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the forest, along with the sharpening of a knife.

It was strange. Chara has been walking for at least half an hour and no short skeleton had appeared to do another of his terrible tricks and puns. Actually, they haven't even seen a single monster ever since they walked out of the Ruins when they should've encountered at least a Snowdrake ages ago.

They furrowed their brows and stopped sharpening their knife. Did the Reboot just wiped out every Monster in the forest? Perhaps. But the human at least hoped they could fight a Icecap or two. But with their sweater covered in dust of the monsters that resided in the Ruins, who would not be scared of the child? Their frown was replaced with a smirk, they could get used to this.

They sheathed their knife, focusing more on walking through the eerie forest. Crimson eyes looking at all corners for any sight of a Monster. The human let out a disappointed sigh, knowing that all the Monsters must've already knew the Angel of death that would soon arrive to the Underground and "free" them all.

Just before the human decided to take a rest, a faint sound of cackling could be heard in the distance, along with the sounds of bones making contact with the ground. Chara's disappointment was quickly replaced with sickening excitement and anticipation. Now this will be fun.

* * *

Despite that they were only wearing a sweater. Frisk wasn't cold, they were already used to the freezing temperatures of the forest as resets passed by, well they weren't as cold as they used to, especially when it was the first time they went out of the Ruins and into the forest where they first met Sans.

Thinking about it, Sans wasn't anywhere to be found, not even a single Snowdrake or Lesser Dog could be seen throughout the snowy forest. It was beginning to be unsettling for the human, it was just too quiet, especially right now in the other resets, they should be doing the puzzles with Papyrus, and neither he nor his puzzles could be seen at all. But this was a Reboot after all, not a normal reset like the others.

Reboot or not, they were starting to fear the worst as they traversed the cold environment. Did Chara already kill every Monster in the forest? Have they already reached Snowdin? Maybe even Waterfall? Ugh, these anxious thoughts weren't helping with their current situation at all. Couldn't they think of happy things for once?

Holding onto the stick they found in the Ruins as if it was a precious item, they suddenly tensed as they could hear the sounds of footsteps getting closer behind them. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't seem to be able to turn around and face whatever was approaching them. Gulping, they hoped with all their determination that it was Sans.

But instead, they were greeted with a voice louder than anything the human ever heard before falling into the Underground. "NYEH HEH HEH, I'VE FINALLY FOUND A HUMAN!" They immediately recognised the voice as the weight on them lifted, allowing them to finally turn around after some desperate tries.

The tall skeleton didn't change in terms of clothing. Same clothes, same torn and much too small red cape that was strapped around his neck. His face had that cheery smile to show he was just as optimistic as every other timeline. "HELLO HUMAN!" He waved as politely as possible, not knowing that Frisk was much familiar with the skeleton. But of course, only a select few have remembered what happened in the previous timelines, unless it was a true reset or possibly a reboot?

Frisk simply smiled and nodded, relieved that Papyrus hasn't changed at all from what they could tell, but they decided not to ask any questions that would make Papyrus suspicious of their whereabouts, not until he got to know them, again. But Frisk didn't mind it at all, the date with Papyrus was once a reset and they would gladly do it again every time the timeline was sent back to zero, but it wasn't like they want it to be reset, the very opposite actually.

"HUMAN." Papyrus started to introduce himself. His loud but jolly voice has only been recently been bearable to the human child, they weren't used to, well, anything that was as enthusiastic as the skeleton. "I AM PAPYRUS!" He continued, the inexistent wind blowing through his torn cape as he made a dramatic pose. Frisk decided from the very first timeline to not question about him and his weird poses, it was rude anyway.

The skeleton took his eyes sockets from the human as he took his attention towards the left, letting out a very much irritated huff. "AND MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN! WHERE DOES THAT LAZY BAG OF BONES RUN OFF TO ANYWAY?" The human guessed that he was most likely no longer paying attention towards them. Taking the chance, they spirited towards the opposite direction of the skeleton, they most likely will apologise for the sudden leave once they meet up with him later.

"W-WAIT, HUMAN!"

They could hear Papyrus' voice getting more and more distant, but fast footsteps along with the rattling of bones could be heard from behind, he probably was chasing after them, that was fine. _Very_ fine, all they needed to do was to get him off their tail, but knowing the skeleton, they doubted that.

Their speed decreased as their breathing turned into panting, how were they not used to running yet? They've been traversing the Underground for who knows how long and their short legs still wanted a rest every 10 minutes. The cons of having a small and fragile body.

They could see Sans' post starting to come into view. Wait, wasn't it supposed to appear like an hour ago? They did notice that the Spider Bakery wasn't at its original position when they were back in the Ruins, perhaps the Reboot made these changes? They mentally shrugged, focusing more on the task at hand.

They came to a abrupt halt. They couldn't hear Papyrus' voice anymore. They looked around with caution, there was no skeleton chasing them anymore, or that's what they thought. Frisk gave their surroundings one final look before taking their attention back to the poorly made post.

The condiments were still there, all hiding under the untidy table. The usual snow was on the roof like it always was. But there wasn't a pun saying skeleton anywhere. Frisk knew he was still around, Papyrus mentioned him before after all. They took a step then another, they'll meet him soon enough.

Frisk continued, looking down at their shoes. It was in a definite need for cleaning. Mud and water from Waterfall, small burns from Hotland, the remains of different monster projectiles. But through all that, the human could see a tint of dust, mocking them that they- or Chara perhaps, have murdered every single monster in the Underground, and not just once.

The demon had more of a upper hand when it came to gaming control of their body. They had these tricks that Frisk never could counter. They lost count on how many times they watch Chara commit genocide.

After another few minutes of walking through the thick snow, the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror starting to come into view. Somehow, Frisk managed a smile as they remembered the times when they spent reset after reset solving the puzzles with Papyrus. Watching him and Sans goof around as they did puzzle after puzzle.

But without neither of those skeletons around. The air felt different and there was an ominous feel that made Frisk shiver, like if the human were to through the bridge, the contraption would suddenly activate and they'll be back at Toriel's house. But would they? with Chara around, resets won't work anymore. Perhaps saves were the same thing?

They decided to not let this thought bother them.

* * *

Chara stopped on their tracks, their breath caught in their throat. With mild surprise, they took a few steps back. The grip on their knife tightening. They could feel a heat starting emit where their heart supposed to be. The outlines of the option FIGHT and MERCY appearing faintly before them.

With narrowed eyes, they silently watched as the hooded figure walked, or in this case teleported in front of them, two faint white pinpricks could be seen under their hood, their slippers making large holes on the snow beneath them.

"heya." Their voice echoed in the human's ears as they took off their hood, revealing the skeleton known as Sans, his left eye flashing a faint blue. He remembered. Chara's soul appeared in their chest, the options were set. They were now in a FIGHT.

"i got a **bone** to pick with you, kid."

 **A/N well this chapter took a long time to write. XD**


	4. Fight?

_"Hey Chara, does it snow where you used to live on the Surface?" The Goat Monster asked, walking down the trail of snow with his adopted sibling next to him. "I like coming here, snow is always fun to play with!" Asriel smiled, watching as a snow flake drifted down onto the ground, joining the gigantic pile of snow._

 _The human eventually replied. "Yes, but not as much as this place though." They looked down at the snow beneath them. They remembered building snowmen, having snowball fights- Wait, that didn't happen. Snow was more a nuisance to humans, those who liked it were forced to be in their homes, watching as the snow slowly melted as days passed. Chara flashed a frown._

 _"Must be pretty fun, huh?" Asriel asked again, oblivious to Chara's thoughts. His smile faltered when he noticed Chara suddenly sneezing, a big one too. The Goat Monster glanced at the road ahead of them before returning his gaze back to the human. "There's a town right ahead, if you're cold we can go over there and warm up!" His smile returned._

 _Chara looked at their friend, staring at them before eventually nodding._ That should be fun. _Asriel grinned, beckoning before starting to run. "Last one there is an rotten egg!" Chara snorted, rolling their eyes humorously before starting to walk down the snowy trail._ First one there looses their Soul. _They joked._

* * *

Frisk had no idea when they decided to head back, but here they were, backtracking to who knows where.

The freezing temperatures was starting to get to them, they had already sneezed 3 times for the past few minutes. They really needed something more than a sweater. But it isn't like they could find any sweaters fit for their small size.

Perhaps it was because they'd usually already be at Waterfall by this time. But for some reason they weren't even in Snowdin yet, what were they trying to find exactly? Did their body knew something their mind did not?

There weren't any Save Points, there weren't any monsters. They weren't even sure if they're still on the right road. All they could see were everlasting trees and snow. North: snow. South: snow. East: snow. West:...even more snow.

Frisk couldn't help but frown, biting their lips. They weren't sure where to go. They weren't sure if Chara was even near them anymore. They weren't sure if everyone they cared about were all nothing but heaps of dust.

A familiar ping suddenly ran the air, making Frisk come to an erupt halt. Their breath caught in their throat as they heard something crashed onto the snow with a solid thud, then proceed to be forcefully slam onto ground again and again. They shuddered.

They followed the source, speed increasing in each step.

* * *

Chara staggered onto their unsteady feet, smiling despite their current situation. They let out a silent chuckle, looking up to be greeted with the comedian. Their own blood was spattered across the snow and the trees were threatened to collapse from the heavy hits they have endured the human slamming onto to them.

The human straightened themself, their toy knife twirling in the air. "This isn't like you, Sans. I thought you were keeping a promise. I haven't even killed that much." They scoffed, smile deepening to inhuman heights. Their signature demonic laugh echoed throughout the forest- they couldn't help it. This just was too laughable.

A fatalistic Sans was, at least ever since he became aware of the Resets. During their first Genocide run, Sans was a surprisingly tough opponent. They'd even say he would be free EXP until they actually fought him. 346 Loads, they counted. But it had been decreasing the next few resets when they were in control.

But the human could tell the annoyance in their adversary's eyes sockets. He had gotten so used to the same events happening over and over, he'd never expected something new would happen. Let alone this.

But unlike Sans, Chara was **absolutely** enjoying this. They liked changes, and this was no different. Chara watched as the snow drifted down in a attentive manner, they wonder if the snow could cover the remains of monsters.

The options floated patiently between the two, patiently waiting for one of them to be chosen by Chara during their turns. FIGHT, of course, was the most used. ITEM was used frequently as well, especially their fights with Undyne and Sans. ACT wasn't used at all, unless for...special occasions. MERCY...it was used, once. But that had made them end up getting "Dunked On."

With their expression malicious, they sprang towards Sans, knife ready to tear his chest once again. Sans' expression was unreadable, his smile faded long ago. He sidestepped, but Chara managed to tear a bit of his jacket.

The human landed on their feet unsteadily just around few feet away from the Skeleton, brows furrowed in disappointment. They were so close. They never liked how the monster could dodge their attacks so easily, let alone teleport.

"you did this, didn't you?" Sans' voice rang the air from behind. His hands in his pockets, eyes sockets as black as the night.

Chara turned around, eyes blinking at the monster, surprised. His voice was reserved and..attentive? This was new. They narrowed their eyes, thinking hard for a few moments. They didn't expect this, at all.

With a dash they sprang towards the monster in another attempt to kill him. He sidestepped again, their knife just out of reach. Chara resisted the urge to scowl as the sprang towards him again. Another dodge.

This time Chara frowned at him, thoughts starting to get apprehensive. Their gaze were set on Sans, who seemed to have grimaced from what they could tell. This constant dodging was beginning to take a toil on them. Their frown deepened.

"i thought this was just a normal reset." Sans' voice rang out again, tense and threatening. He let out a low chuckle, winking his left eye socket. "i was wrong." He pinged their soul blue once again, making them slam onto the ground.

Chara coughed as they staggered, their HP was decreasing immensely. They didn't have enough HP to fight someone like him just yet. They scowled, teeth clenching. Their red eyes suddenly widened, noticing the Toy Knife was no longer within their grasp.

Their widened eyes dipped downwards into a glare as they looked up. That darn Skeleton had the knife. They watched as it glowed light blue before unexpectedly disappearing out of sight. They didn't have any other weapons. Chara resisted the urge to scowl as they stood up with difficulty. This was going to be harder than they thought.

"i thought frisk was going to do it last time, but you had to do it. didn't you? you were so desperate to have your own body again you manipulated them to accept your offer." Sans mused, mostly to himself than to Chara. The Skeleton frowned at them. His magic beginning to cackle in the air around them. The tense silence continued, both sides staring at each other apprehensively. Right until Chara huffed.

They pursed their lips together, arms crossed. Their heels playing around in the now dirty and bloodied snow thoughtfully. Their gaze was slightly distant. This was starting to get irritating in the least. They didn't have enough LV for this yet.

Their features darkened. "You know what I'm sick of-!"

They suddenly sprang forward mid-sentence, punching was their best bet now. Sans' eyes sockets widened, caught off guard. He barely dodged in time as he sent in a wall of bones hurtling towards the human. Chara took notice just in time as they pivoted on their heel and turned towards the opposite direction. A sudden feel of Determination found its way through Chara's chest.

The world suddenly stuttered once, then twice. It was like the air around them have become something like a broken record. The third time they managed to dodge a pair of Blasters that appeared right in front of them. The lasers only churned the snow but nothing else.

Chara smiled despite their bruised form, they were winning. Even with only a LV of 3. They planted a foot on the ground and sprang towards Sans again, their arm focused on the Skeleton's skull. Another miss, but it was close.

They danced in a circle around the monster, trying to found a spot to either manage a punch or a kick without Sans dodging again. Bones suddenly burst through the snow, decreasing their HP in an alarming rate. But through another stutter in time their health regained slightly.

Another wall of bones- this time blue, was sent towards the human. Chara was forced to stand still, allowing their HP to remain the same. Their breathing caught in their throat, gulping as the bones phased through them.

This was getting tedious, that's what they'd think. But for the least they were enjoying it in a way. Their breathing ragged. The ground they have been fighting on was nothing but a mess of disturbed and splattered with blood snow. They never noticed they had been bleeding so much. Not that it mattered anyway.

Their shoulders slouched in fatigue, and so was Sans. He had begun to pant ever since the shutterings had started. He had wanted to desperately end this fight already.

Malevolent eyes stared into empty eye sockets. They no longer had a weapon and they were hopeless if they were to punch. But they couldn't give up, not now. They were so close to achieving what they want. They couldn't afford to give up.

* * *

The source of the sounds were eerily close and Frisk was beginning to fear for the worst. They could hear HP decreasing and the sounds of Blasters being fired. But they knew Sans wasn't dead just yet, they couldn't hear the slice of a knife. It seemed Chara didn't had any weapon, at least now.

Their brown eyes widened as they noticed the frighteningly dusty green sweater behind a dozen trees. Their pace increased, getting ready to help whatever danger Sans was in.

Both of them soon came to view, both appearing to have been fighting for some time. Chara didn't have a weapon- thank god for that, while Sans was just..Sans. They began to stride towards them, starting to tense.

But neither of them took notice of Frisk's presence as the Skeleton summoned the largest Blaster Frisk had seen yet. And they were just in range.

"f-frisk!" They could hear the Skeleton exclaim, but it already too late. The Blaster fired. With both Frisk and Chara in its wake.

* * *

Frisk's eyes shot open, sweat was pouring down from their head. The air around them suddenly felt humid and water could be heard next to them.

They took a deep breath, taking in the surroundings around them. They were on a patch of golden flowers, garbage could be seen on their right while a river on their left. They for some reason, was in Waterfall.

This was where they landed on when Undyne would destroy the bridge with her spears. But how did they even get here? They haven't even reached Waterfall yet! That could be a question to ponder later. They figured it's because of the Reboot.

"Howdy!"

Their skin suddenly felt cold as fear replaced curiosity. _Not now_.

They looked down to see the familiar golden flower, his stem bobbing left and right in mirth amusement. He smiled smugly at the confused human in front of them. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" He continued.

His expression turned into one of a demon, eyes turning blood red as their smile widened horrifyingly. "You looked pretty confused, huh? **I guess little Ol' me can explain to you! Right, Frisk**?"

 **A/N I kinda rushed the last bit, oops.**


End file.
